


Comic Con Part Dos

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crushes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Misha and Jared were hanging out (see part one), Rob decided to pay Richard a visit. (Non sexual, fluff-ish stuff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con Part Dos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Comic Con Part Dos (French)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358404) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)



Richard returned to his hotel room, exhausted, after the convention ended. He made his way to the bed, only to hear someone rummaging through the minibar. Panicked, he made his way over there, and saw someone familiar.  
“Rob? How the hell’d you get in here?”  
“Stole your room key,” Rob smirked.  
“What for?”  
“Good, you’ve got scotch,” Rob ignored him and pulled out the bottle.  
“Since when do you drink?”  
“All the time,” Rob scoffed.  
“Yeah, with other people,” Rich said, “In public, in bars. Are you okay?”  
Rob stared at his friend, then poured a drink for the two of them.  
“Honestly, no,” He admitted as he sipped from a glass.  
Richard began to worry. His friend was usually so cheerful, a bit shy and neurotic, but cheerful.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“I’ve been wondering if I should tell you,” The intruder said.  
“Tell me what?” Rich panicked.  
Rob took another drink from a second glass of scotch. He stared foreward for a moment, which worried Rich, as it reminded him of almost losing his friend.  
“Hey, Rob. Are you okay, man?”  
Rob gulped, still contemplating if he should tell his friend how he felt.  
“Sometimes…I just, can’t stand to be around you,” He said, then immediately realized how awful that sounded.  
“Well, damn, tell me how you REALLY feel,” Richard was hurt.  
“I…didn’t mean…”  
“Did I do something?” Rich asked, “I know I was kind of a dick the other day but…”  
“No,” Rob interrupted, “You didn’t do anything.”  
“So, you just hate me for no reason?”  
Rob was able to drink one more glass before Rich took the bottle and put it back in the fridge.  
“No,” Rob said, “That’s just the thing. I don’t HATE you.”  
“Then what is it?”  
Rob clashed his lips together with Richard’s. After a few seconds, he pulled away.  
“I love you, okay?” Rob said, much less happy than intended, “I fucking love you.”  
“Oh my god…” Richard said.  
Rob felt his eyes hot with tears, and made his way to the door. He was stopped by Rich, who pulled him close and kissed him right back. Rob was left confused, and a bit turned on.  
“I love you too,” Richard said, “Hell, I’m probably IN love with you. But I’m married, so are you.”  
“No one knows about this?”  
“About what?”  
“About you...You know, being…”  
Richard laughed and threw his arm around Rob.  
“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Richard said, “A LOT of things. Same’s true with you, apparently.”  
“Please don’t tell anyone about this.”  
Richard laughed again, and Rob suspected that meant there was no way in hell this would remain a secret. Then, he spoke.  
“I told you, man,” Richard said, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like, I’m a great secret keeper.”


End file.
